Fireworks
by Diamondpink
Summary: “Will you marry me” is what she was hoping he would say and what everyone was expecting him to say but that is what he said." Find out who said what in my new story. I do not own Inuyasha....sadly...!


"Will you marry me" is what she was hoping he would say and what everyone was expecting him to say but that is what he said. What he said was "I want to start seeing other people", "It's not you it's me", and you cannot forget "I'm just not that into you…" In front of _all _of their friends and family too, I mean it's one thing to break up with her in public but it is another for him to been seen kissing her slutty sister Kikyo right at the exit before they left it as though they planned to embarrass her and crush her at the same time. For moments she just stood there not moving an inch, her body shook with the temptation of much needed release of tears and frustration. All she wanted to do was just die on the spot, to become invisible, or to just run away. _Anything _not be _here _right now.

To save face, she chose the latter, ran up the stairs in her black strapless ankle length dress to the balcony, and started to cry. She could not believe what just happened to her. _'And on New Year's Eve too?!' _She was brought out of her musings by a presence exposing himself from the shadows of the balcony. He was tall with golden eyes that have always captivated her and his hair, though very similar to Inuyasha, the man who broke her heart, was waist length and put in a low ponytail; his tie loosened and shirt unbuttoned slightly exposing his chiseled muscles. She never truly noticed him, thinking he was just passing by, until he asked, "Woman why do you cry?" as though he did not see what had happened form the balcony. To be honest his brother was a fool to have let her go and then to turn around and be seen with the other woman, it was disgraceful and tasteless.

"Crying," she sniffled and wiped her tears away, "whose crying? It is just my allergies! Moreover, my name is Kagome, as if you already did not know! God what's with you Taishos and your insensitive-?" A pair of lips, his lips, cut her off and she could not help but melt, though her brain was telling her that this was not right and it was far too soon to be acting this way with her ex's older brother nonetheless! As breathing became a necessity to them both, they parted and breathed heavily, gazing at each other with glazed eyes. "This is too soon…," she murmured to him, though it fell on deft ears, as he leaned down for another searing kiss.

"Words cannot describe how long I've waited for this moment Kagome. Truth be known, I wish I could have met you first so that you could have been mine," he said after he parted their lips again, resting his forehead upon hers. "Please become mine tonight. Rid your mind of that fool that dares share the same bloodline as me, and become mine." He searched her eyes hoping against hope that she would accept his proposal. After a long pause, she nodded and stealthfully he whisked her away to his and his father's nearby study.

~.~

Togaou observed and mingled with all of his gusts with a glass of champagne in on hand and the arm of his mate wrapped around the other. The party was going splendidly, besides that minor setback with his youngest son. Honestly, does not the boy know the meaning of discreet? Making such an announcement in such disgraceful manor, it is tasteless. However, in the boy's defense he must take some of the blame, after all he did have to force him to do so, so his older brother could take his rightful mate. When he introduced his sons to Kagome, he had no intention of Inuyasha and Kagome being together; it is not what her family agreed to. Too bad his friend and his wife could not be here to witness this.

"Taisho-sama, you have less than an hour to make the announcement," one of his underlings whispered to him, and with a nod he left, and excused himself the conversation and went to the study he shared with his son to grab his note cards.

~.~

Once inside the office, Kagome and Sesshomaru shared a searing kiss, as he hiked up her dress to reveal her black lacy underwear. As she wrapped her long legs around his waist, she made it highly difficult for him to make it to a more suitable place, other than the floor, and to take her or to close the door, but some with effort he did both.

Choosing the sofa near a lit fireplace, he placed Kagome on her back and started to remove his tie and and shirt, with some of her help. Leaning back down he captured her lips again and helped her unzip and shimmy her dress down to expose her black lacy strapless bra, in which he gave a sly smirk.

"What? I feel uncomfortable wearing anything without a bra on." With that, he continued to travel down her body and continued to undress her while she did the same to him. Soon they were both only clad in their underwear. The flames from the fireplace gave their skin a radiant glow as they laid there gazing in each other's eyes with such passion. Soon the final layer of clothing was exposed and Kagome suddenly tensed. She never went all the way with anyone and was very nervous. When realization suddenly hit Sesshomaru as to why she was acting so strangely, the reason why her scent was always to pure and sweet…her virginity.

"It will be alright Koi, the pain shall not last very long, and soon it will have been overcome with pleasure, this Sesshomaru swears it." Kagome looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth coming from them, and nodded letting him slowly guide himself into her tight, wet entrance; once he was close to her maidenhead he captured her lips once more to muffle her screams, as he plunged himself into her and broke her barrier. Soon her pain was traded for pleasure as the gentle rhythm of their rocking and the moans of their pleasure filled the room.

~.~

Togaou started to run as he heard sounds coming from his study. Ready to attack, he slowly opened the door to find his son pasty ass humping a young woman, only to find out that it was Kagome whom he was ravishing. Sneaking over to his desk, he quickly and as quietly as he could swipe his cards and left, all without disturbing his son and mate.

Returning to the ballroom, he started his speech, welcomingthose there to his ball, announcing different plans for the company in the upcoming year and so on. "…And lastly, it gives me great honor to announce that my eldest son Sesshomaru will be taking over the company." Applause rang throughout the room as they heard the news. "And so, if you will countdown with me as we bring in the New Year."

"My dear, where is that boy, anyway and Kagome as well?" his mate Izayoi asked, pausing his counting.

"They are _enjoying_ themselves elsewhere, my dear. Five…" he said continuing his counting

~.~

Four…

He thrusts in a faster pace, nearing completion.

Three…

She breaths heavily, ready to scream his name when she came.

Two…

They looked into each other's eyes; both glazed with passion.

One…

They share their release and kissed with a fiery passion, resting from their love making while fireworks flew in the background.

"Happy New Year Koi," he said moving her around so that she was resting on top of him.

"You too Fluffy," she giggled as she fell asleep upon his chest.

**Sorry its kinda late…I didn't even think of this until New Years, but either way I hope you all like it all the same.**


End file.
